Do All Good Thing's Really Come to an End
by alieboo
Summary: Jenny, a stressed 16 year old girl, does nothing but dance and study now. Can Benny ever get her back to her old ways? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hey, another story from me. This time, it is a Sandlot story! Make sure you review! :D All suggestions will be taken. **

Whack! Jenny hissed as a wooden stick smacked against her ankle.

"Keep your ankles straight!" An elderly woman demanded with another whack at the ankle. Each hit made Jenny wince in pain.

Over the years, dance became stressful and not fun; it use to be fun and enjoyable until her old dance instructor said that Jenny had a chance at becoming big. As soon as her parents heard that, they ran straight to a bigger and better instructor. An instructor that was mean and demanding in herself. She would yell at Jenny and hit her until every step was perfect; everything was so new.

Now, it being two years from then, her life has changed. Her whole life now was study and dance. Between Ms. Blake and her father, her stress level rose. Her father was a successful business man and ordered for his daughter to have top grades. Mrs Blake is the mean dance instructor who thinks that Jenny should breath, sleep, eat, and live dance; nothing compared to dance in that old hags mind.

Jenny use to be a happy girl, she would meet Benny after to school to play baseball. Life forced her to stop and drop baseball. Two years ago was the last time she touched a baseball, it was the summer going into ninth grade. To her, she blocks those thoughts from appearing in her mind, pushes them back and holds them there; anything to keep focus. Every time the boys would ask her to play, she would kindly deny the offer and go on to another subject,

All the boys just shrug their shoulders and think its her womanly hood taking over; every boy, but Benny. Benny, living right next to the Wilsons, notices a different side. Every night he can here Mr. Wilson yell and scream at Jenny about her grades not being high enough or not practicing enough. Once in awhile he would see Mrs. Wilson making Jenny practice steps after step. It wasn't an abusive home, just a strict and demanding one, but it still upset Benny. Him and Jenny were so close, every night of each of their childhood summers Jenny would sneak over during the night and sleep with him. They would giggle and joke just like children. Sadly the expressions 'all good things must come to an end' is true.

Jenny kept a perfect straight face as her body gracefully danced across the studio.

"Sloppy!" Ms. Blake yelled. "You're sloppy!" She whacked Jenny again. Jenny slightly huffed and restarted. "Wrong!" Ms. Blake yelled again. Jenny, once again, restarted. Ms. Blake watched each move. "Wrong!" She snapped. "This is all wrong! You are all wrong!" Jenny nodded as she did the dance number over.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Blake," she frowned.

"Don't be sorry!" Ms. Blake spat. "Just do it right!" Jenny nodded fast and re-did it.

As she was dancing, Jenny took a glance at the clock and the clock read nine o'clock pm. Jenny had school in the morning, a big bio two med test. Even though she has studied, Jenny still wanted to read over her notes and make sure everything was locked away in her brain.

"You are not leaving until you get this dance right!"

When dance class was over, the clock had then read eleven fifteen pm. Jenny huffed and began to walk home. It was night time and there was bit of a chill, but Jenny couldn't run because her ankles were in great pain. As she walked home, she was walking with a wobble.

"Ah," she winced. "That old hags gonna kill me!" She whined.

"You okay, Jenny?" Jenny jumped and noticed Scotty out side with his small telescope. Jenny tilted her head.

"What're you doing out so late, Scotty?" She asked. "It's getting very late and you must be tired!"

"I should be asking you the same," he pointed. "Let me guess, dance?" Jenny nodded. "Well, I'm looking at Jupiter!" He said as he pointed at the sky. Jenny followed Scotty's finger and squinted.

"I don't see anything!"

"Come here," he suggested and Jenny frowned while shaking her head.

"I can't, Scotty," she whined. "I have to get home. I still need to study and now it is almost half past eleven!" Scotty frowned back and nodded.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow in school!" He waved and Jenny said 'goodnight' then walked home.

As she passed Benny's, she noticed they all must have been sleeping. The whole house was dark. Jenny smiled at the home before going to her own home.

"How did it go?" Her father asked from the table in the kitchen. Jenny walked in to get glass of water.

"It went fine, I still need to practice more." She took a sip. "Everything is well, but my steps in a certain part." Her father nodded.

"How about your test tomorrow?" He asked. "Are you all set?"

"Yes, I'm just going to look over my notes before I go to bed."

"Get to it," he ordered and Jenny went up stairs.

Jenny was way too tired to focus and fell asleep on her bio book.

Jenny woke up the next morning and jumped up unwillingly to get ready. She whipped the drool off the book and ran out the door. Literally, she bumped right into Benny.

"Ow," he laughed.

"Sorry!" Jenny smiled. "Why aren't you driving to school?" She asked then noticed the beat up car in the drive way. "Oh, what happened?"

"Haha, I hit a fence!" He laughed.

"How'd you do that?" Jenny asked looking at the beat up car.

"That stupid idiot was being stupid!" Ham slowly caught up with the two.

"Yeah Yeah, now we gotta walk to school!" The short boy next to him complained. Jenny observed both boys, every single one of them had changed over the years. Ham got taller and bigger, Yeah Yeah hasn't yet hit the growth spurt, but his voice was a bit deeper. Yeah Yeah was only a freshman and Ham was junior just like Scotty, Benny, and Jenny. All the boys were actually in high school, but Tommy. Tommy was only in the eighth grade. Timmy was also a freshman, Squints was a sophomore, Bert also a Sophomore, and Kenny was also a sophomore. Everyone of them were growing into their own selves, still awkward features, but not as bad.

Jenny yawned then continued to walk.

"Tired?" Benny asked and she nodded.

"I didn't get any sleep last night!" She whined.

"Again?" Benny asked. "Let me guess, that old hag had you there until nine!"

"Eleven fifteen," Jenny mumbled.

"Eleven fifteen?" Ham yelled and Benny shook his head.

"That's not healthy!" Benny said.

"Yeah yeah, that should be illegal!" Yeah Yeah agreed.

"What're you guys talking about? I bet you three don't go to bed until later!"

"Yeah, but we're not dancing or studying!"

"Ham, calm down, I don't want you having a heart attack," Jenny responded.

"But he's right, it's not normal for you to be there at that time." Benny looked upset.

"Would the three of you calm down, don't worry!"

But-"

"BENNY!" Jenny snapped.

"Fine," he mumbled and continued to walk to school.

As soon as Jenny got to school, she ran right to class to take her test. She started as soon as she got there and all her studying made the answers come easy. She happily finished in a half in hours time when everyone else was still on the second question. When the bell rang, she smiled as she walked out. Scotty caught up to her.

"How'd you do?" He asked and Jenny nodded.

"Amazing!" She said in confidence.

"A-amazing?" He stuttered. "I did horrible." Scotty wasn't stupid, he was actually really smart it's just that he didn't have that constant pressure to get good grades. Even though Jenny seemed confident there was still this constant worry of failing.

"Did you study?"

"Y-yeah," Scotty stuttered again. "No," he gave in. "Jupiter just looked so beautiful last night!" He frowned.

"Scotty, why don't you just take Astronomy?" Jenny suggest as she laughed.

"I already took both of them!" Jenny laughed at the boy then walked to her next class. The whole day was like any of the school day; same routine, a routine that will never change.

**Authors note: wow, um, yeah, hopefully it's good! Sorry for any mistakes!~ Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry, Guys! I know that I have not updated in months, I'm sorry! Well, here is chapter two. I want you all to review, okay? :D Thank your for your support so far and I'm sorry to fail you!**

"Jenny?" Jenny sat on her bench reading a book, not just any book, but a book about Newton. To Jenny, the book wasn't interesting and boring to the max. "Jenny?" A mans voice repeated. Jenny glanced up and smiled.

"Hi, Scotty!" She waved putting her book down. Scotty pointed to the bind of the book shaking his head.

"You don't do that with books!" He laughed. "Even though how much that book deserves it!" Jenny lit with delight.

"You've read this book?"

"Yeah, why?" He took a seat next to her on the porches bench. She grinned.

"Maybe you could answer these questions?" She handed him the worksheet to go along with the reading. She made a puppy dog face of a beggar. "Please, Scotty?" She whined. Scotty nodded looking at the worksheet. With a rapid pace, he answered all questions. "Thank you!" Jenny sighed with relief. "I have dance in two hours." Scotty's eyes went wide.

"Two hours?" Jenny nodded. "In two hours it will be seven o'clock." She gently shrugged her shoulders. "I mean, can't you move to Friday's and Saturdays?"

"I have dance then, too!" Jenny lifted upon her seat grabbing her jacket.

"Well…do you wanna play some catch for the next two hours?" Jenny frowned.

"I haven't played in ages!"

"So," he spat, "I bet you're still good!"

"Highly doubt it," a huff came from the street. Both heads turned to see Ham, who was about to collapsed. "I bet she can't even catch anymore." Jenny lowered his head.

"He's probably right."

"No, Jenny, no," Scotty handed her his glove. "Go show Ham what you're made of!"

"Yeah, Jenny, come on!" Ham always did that to Jenny, teased her. Ham was one of those boys who thought that girls belonged in dresses while only guys wore pants. He loved Jenny as a friend but was always hesitant when playing ball against her. Even all the years she has, Ham never got over the fact.

Jenny walked off her porch throwing the baseball up and down, catching it every time. The throws themselves were small and not hard to catch, a five year old could catch them.

"Ham, ready?" Jenny smirked, nervously.

"Born ready!" Jenny nodded and threw a pretty well thrown ball. Ham caught it with ease and threw it back. Jenny had caught the ball but struggled to keep it in her mitt. "Haha!" Jenny groaned. _Ham, Shut up, _she thought to herself throwing it back with hardness. "WHOA!" He responded sarcastically. He threw it back and Jenny caught it. Jenny threw it twice as hard and the ball had bounced off the short heavy set boys head. "OUCH!" He hissed. Jenny ran to him but Scotty only stayed on the porch laughing.

"She still has it!" He jumped happily while Ham was on the ground holding his head in pain.

"Oh, Ham, are you okay?" Jenny checked his head. There was nothing there but a read spot. "You're fine, right? Try getting up!" Jenny helped him up.

"Jenny, you are one hell of a thrower." He walked away itching his ass. Jenny chuckled going back on the porch.

"You showed him," Scotty smiled walking away. "Well, dinners calling, I'll talk to you later, ok?" Jenny waved good-bye and went into her house.

Her mom sat at the table doing a word search. She looked intense as she circled words in the scramble. Jenny calmly took a seat thinking about Scotty, maybe I should take an easy with dance? She thought, but she turned fully to her parents…they would never agree to let her take a break. Jenny battled the option in her mind several times before opening her mouth.

"Mom," she stuttered, "may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she lifted her eyes off the paper. "what is it, dear?"

"Well." Jenny fiddled her finger looking down. "I was thinking about dance."

"What about it?" Her Mom straightened herself in her chair.

"I don't like it anymore-"

"Jenny, I will not allow you to give up everything you worked so hard to achieve." Jenny nodded. "Dance is your talent. You will go somewhere with it. Do you think you'll go somewhere in life playing a boys game? No team will ever accept a female player. Jenny, don't waste your time and give up that silly sport."

"Mom, I hate dance…I hate it!" Jenny cried, protesting.

"It's silly talk."

"Mom, I hate it! It takes up all my time-"

"Jenny-"Her mom scolded before continuing, "enough of this non-sense and go finish your homework!" Jenny got up from her seat and went back outside to finish her homework to see someone smiling at her. The only someone who could bring a smile upon her face in any situation. Benny was standing on the sidewalk waving at her.

"Benny?" Jenny tilted her head. "What brings you here?"

"I was walking by, heard your mom." He smirked. "I wish you luck." Jenny nodded.

"I'll need it…always have and always will!" She laughed.

"I heard you popped a ball off Hams head!" He laughed. "An eggs starting grow." Jenny felt her stomach twist and turn. Benny shook his head and said, "don't feel bad. He needed that."

"I know," she moaned. "I still feel bad!"

"Don't," he winked. "I'll see you later. Have a good night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow!" He winked at her again and waved goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **_Hi, sorry for an extremely long delay. I actually corrected my other chapters slightly. Two years…exactly two years ago. I am now reconnected with this story and will continue it until it is finished. :D _

"So look who isn't at dance!" Squints teases, folding his arms. Jenny always thought he was quite goofy looking, but now he is growing into his looks and starting to be look quite handsome. Jenny laughed.

"My instructor is sick with the flu!"

"Maybe if we're lucky, she will die," Ham mumbles under his breath and Timmy chuckles in response. Scotty frowns.

"Jenny, look at your ankles," Scotty points out.

"It's because she-"

"Are we gonna sit around and talk about Jenny's miserable life all day or are we gonna play?" Benny speaks up, smirking at Jenny. The boys groan.

"Benny, it's hot and school's wearing us out, man," Ham groans, taking a sip from his coke.

Kenny sits on the ground while Bertram leans easily on a half broken fence. Timmy and Tommy kick dirt while everyone else stands and looks at Benny for answers. Benny looks at Jenny for help.

"Guys, you know that Benny isn't gonna be around forever to make decisions for you, right?" Jenny laughs, shaking her head. "I honestly don't want to play ball, Benny." Benny rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, Benny," Scotty agrees.

"We could always go over Mr. Mertle's and ask to walk the dog," Jenny suggests kindly. "I mean, we haven't taken the poor dog out for weeks. It's the least we can-"

"I don't wanna do that," Benny complains. "If we aren't gonna play ball, Jenny, I don't wanna spend the time walking some dog!" Jenny purses her lips and folds her arms. _Of course Benny is going to throw a tantrum_, Jenny thought.

"Benny, instead of ball, what do you want to do?"

"I wanna-"

"Swim?"

"We've been banned…again, remember?" Kenny looks at Squints with a 'get real' face. Squints removes his glasses and wipes them.

"Not my fault," he replies, putting his glasses back on.

"Yeah, I know," Kenny says, glaring over at Ham.

"Okay, you two," Jenny sighs. "I will only have one week of free time and I want to use it doing stuff that is fun! You hear? So we either walk the dog or figure something else out!"

"How about the arcade?" Tommy suggests, smiling.

"With what money?" Bertram asks. "And we're band from there, too. Remember?"

During the summer when all nine boys and Jenny went to the arcade, they had all run out of coins and Ham had the greatest idea ever. Well, at the time it was the greatest idea ever. It turned out to be the worst. Ham pulled out a screw driver and tried to make coins come out, but sadly, the arcade owner him and kicked Jenny and everyone out.

_Stupid Ham_, Jenny thought.

"We could just call it a day," Scotty says. "I got a test to study for." Jenny looks at him and raises her brow.

"A test?" Scotty nodded.

"English," he replied. Scotty waves to everyone before leaving.

Over the time each one of the boys had come up with an excuse to leave and Jenny and Benny were left in the lot alone. Benny sits down and Jenny smiles.

"Benny, I actually should get going, you know? I have to go to-"

"It's fine," he smiles, looking up at her.

Jenny leaves Benny and walks to the store. Scotty reminded her to buy a new notebook for her own English class. Stepping into Office Supply, she darts straight to the paper section and grabs exactly what she needs. Getting her change out, she hands the notebook to the cashier.

"Long time, no see, Jenny," a boyish voice says. She looks up noticing the cashier was Richard Phillips. She nods and grabs the bag.

"Yeah," she replies, awkwardly standing there. He rolls his eyes.

"You know, we were twelve, you can say _hi_ to me, can't you?"

"Hi," she stupidly says. He stares at her before smirking.

Richard Phillips and his friends never got on with Jenny and hers. They only fought, but to be fair, Richard Phillips was always a mean bully to Jenny and her friends. Even though they lived in the same district, he never went to the same school. He gives her the receipt and change.

"Well, not to freak you out, but if you want, we should-"

"I am very busy and I don't have much time, to be honest," she says. He grins.

"Right, I heard you do dance now?" He asks.

"Yes," she replied, bluntly. "But this week my instructor has the flu and I have it off minus school," she says. Jenny mentally kicks herself.

"Good, then can I see you?"

"Why, Phillips?"

"What?" He asks, taken back. "Jenny, we were twelve. I've grown up, you've obviously have grown up. Let me take you out? Come on?" He smiles, biting his lip. Jenny blushes and being gullible, she nods. "Good! I'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay," Jenny replies not knowing what to do or say. She quickly runs out of the store and straight to the first house she knew.

"Alan," she screams, pounding at the McClennen's front door. His mother worked at the beauty shop until six while his Dad was away visiting family. "Alan!"

Alan opens the door and looks at Jenny confused and lost.

"Yeah?"

"Dude, I made a mistake! I broke the bond…I broke my promise! You know, the one when-"

"We were twelve and Ham got us into the mess with Phillips?"

"Yeah!" Yeah Yeah burst into laughter and shakes his head at Jenny.

"Jenny…we were-"

"Phillips asked me out and I stupidly said yes," she tells him, interrupting him. Yeah Yeah's face drops and the gum he was chewing slowly falls out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Yeah, I know," Jenny cries. "What do I do?" She asks, panicking.

"Does Benny know?" Is all Yeah Yeah can get out.

"Oh God! Benny! What do I tell Benny?"

"Tell me what?" Jenny turns around to see Benny standing there.


End file.
